Hanky Pranky
by Smart-Girl21
Summary: This is the sequel to Mirror Mirror on the Wall. A lot of pranking is going on in the safe house, and a lot of stolen kisses.
1. Team Revenge

Hanky Pranky

**A/N: This is the sequel to Mirror Mirror on the Wall, I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Teaming Up for Revenge

Well it had been a day since World War III began. Derek and Simon were doing everything possible to humiliate one another, but the problem is Tori and I seemed to be getting in the middle of the fight. Don't get me wrong I wanted to get revenge on Simon for being the reason Andrew has seen me in a bra, and for the embarrassing sex talk, but I didn't know how. So far Tori found baby powder in her hair dryer, which even I have to admit was funny, but it was extremely irritating. I have found slugs in each of my shoes, and who do I owe the thanks for these two wonderful pranks...well that would be Simon. Earlier I had walked into the bathroom to find Derek putting neon pink temporary hair dye in Simon's shampoo, while Simon was outside burying all of Derek's boxers.

I was walking up the stairs when I heard "ARGH, Simon!" Tori had yelled. Oh, this wasn't good Tori was ticked, what did he do this time.

"What happened Tori," She was ticked to say the least, I think if you looked close enough you might have seen smoke coming out of her ears.

"That Simon put mud in my make-up," She huffed then muttered to herself, "No one messes with my make-up." With that she stalked out the bedroom with me trailing behind her.

"Simon," She called out side his bedroom door, "I hope your decent," she tore open the door to find Simon trying to sneak out the window.

"Oh no you don't," she lifted her hands, and froze Simon on the window sill.

"Tori you let me go," he tried to say, in his predicament.

"Nu-uh, you will get what you deserve," she walked up to him, and pulled a pack of permanent markers out of her back pocket. Tori then started to draw on Simon's face giving him bright-blue eye shadow, pink cheeks, and finally blood red lips. When she had finished her artwork Simon looked like a clown, then she turned to me.

"Come on," and she pulled me out the door. When we were out in the hallway, she turned back to Simon.

"Have fun trying to get that off," and she snapped her fingers releasing Simon from his position, then drug me down the hallway back our bedroom locking the door behind her.

"Tori don't you think that was a bit drastic?"

"Honey, Simon needs to be taught that you don't play with witches unless you want to play with fire," she then flopped herself down on the bed.

"TORI-" Simon banged on the door, "Little witch, little witch, let me come!" he hollered at Tori who played along.

"Not by the hair on my pretty little head," mimicked back with a menacing tone.

"Then I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your door in!" Simon yelled, surprising us both by muttering a spell and our bedroom door flew right open. I knew then that I did not want to get in the middle of the fight, and I ran out the door faster than you could have said zombies.

I was running down the stairs when I ran into a human wall, Derek.

"What's the rush Chloe, you look like you've seen a ghost," he chuckled at his little joke.

"Not funny, Tori and Simon are casting spells at each other, I was running away," I gasped in-between breaths.

"What happened?"

"Well Simon put mud in Tori's make-up, so she froze Simon who was trying to escape out the window, and drew on his face with permanent marker, which caused Simon to blow our door in with some kind of spell, and that was my cue to leave," I rambled.

"Well we better go stop them before they kill each other," he grumbled and headed up the stairs with me following behind him. When we got upstairs the first thing I noticed in our room there was feathers everywhere, Simon and Tori were at a stand-off throwing things all about the room yelling curses at each other. Derek walked up to Simon restraining his hands behind his back.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP!" Derek growled, causing both Tori and Simon to stop and look at him. "Now I know both of you are ticked at each other, but this is no reason to tear down the house," he stated. "Simon if I release you are you going to start throwing spells again?"

"No I won't," he looked at Tori, "truce?"

"Fine," she said putting down her hands, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we please stop the pranking?" I said looking around the room, and Simon was the first to speak.

"Heck no this is fun," and he scrambled out the room. Tori then turned to me and Derek.

"You know what I think we need to teach that little rat a lesson, and three heads are better than one...I can't believe I'm saying this, but why don't we team up?" I looked to Derek.

"What do you think?" He shrugged.

"Why not," so that's when we started to plan. For hours we sat in me and Tori's bedroom making plans for revenge, and when dinner time came we had plenty, what happened earlier was only the beginning.

After dinner I was finally alone with Derek, it had been horrible being in the same room, and not being able to kiss him.

"So do you think our plans will work?" I asked in- between kisses.

"We'll just have to wait, and see," and he kissed me putting an end to the rest of the conversation. We had decided to wait until tomorrow to put our plan into action, and I hoped it worked, because it would get revenge for everything Simon had done to Derek, Tori, and I. Derek seemed to be quite happy about our plan, and it was showing while he was kissing me. His kisses were leaving me breathless, and wanting more. Right now he was hovering over me on the couch in the library, leaving a trail of kisses from my shoulder up to my jaw line, when I couldn't take it anymore I pulled his lips back to mine, wanting to make the best of our time before we had to turn into bed which was in a few minutes when we heard.

"DEREK!" Simon yelled, and Derek chuckled.

"Well it seems Simon found the hair dye."

"I bet he really does look like a clown now," I gasped laughing.

"Come on we better escape before he finds us," we ran into the kitchen, and Simon walked in looking just like a circus clown.

"Derek this is war," he said and stormed out the door, as Andrew was entering the kitchen.

"I don't even want to know," Andrew laughed shaking his head, "but you two need to head to bed." So Derek walked me to my bedroom and leaned in for one last goodnight kiss.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered in my ear, and I headed into the room. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be ten times worse than it was today, so I will have to be prepared.

**A/N: So how was that? I hope you like the story, but I need your help...if you have in ideas for some good harmless pranks please put them in a review. **


	2. Chicken Dance

Chapter 2: Chicken Dance

I don't know what time Tori and Derek woke me up, but it was too dang early. After weeks on the run I had really started to appreciate the comforts of a nice warm bed, and I really did not want to get up, but Derek played to my weakness and kissed me awake. When I was finally up we snuck in Simon and Derek's room were we found Simon dead to the world on his bed in a pair of boxers, we then got to work. What we had planed to do was to set him up in a trick that I had learned off of the Parent Trap, with a few of our own ideas. Derek had already set up the bucket of maple syrup above his bed, and a bucket of feathers on the door frame. So all Tori and I had to do was tie, very carefully, the ribbon connecting the bucket of syrup to one of Simon's hands while I stuck the other in a bowl full of water. Hopefully if our plan worked correctly Simon would wet the bed and look like a chicken the next morning.

It took us about an hour to get everything set up correctly, I knew that there would not be a chance for me to fall back asleep, so I instead Derek and I went into the library to wait for Simon to wake up. I was sitting on Derek's lap snuggling into his overly warm body, he was like my personal heating system, and I could feel his breath on my neck where he was resting his head on my shoulder.

"Derek do you think our plan will work?" I quietly asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out, I hear Simon moving around upstairs,"he said into my hair. I sat up straining my ears to try to hear Simon in the room above us, I waited for a few seconds when I heard Simon yell.

"Well I think that answers my question," I stood up pulling Derek with me. We ran out into the hallway, and stood at the end of the stairs where we had a perfect view of what was going on. The plan I had worked out perfectly Simon stood at the top of the stairs glaring at us covered in feathers all he needed was a beak and he would look just like a chicken, while we were trying not to die of laughter. Tori was at the top of the stairs sneaking out of our bedroom I didn't know what she was doing until I saw the flash of a camera.

"Hey Simon...CLUCK, CLUCK," Tori chuckled at the top of the stairs walking around in a circle flapping her arms like you would do in the chicken dance.

"Tori you little witch," he yelled.

"I know, but it wasn't just me, it was Chloe's idea, and who do you think put the bucket over your head...duh Derek. This was a group effort." I blushed at the mention of my name, but I felt oddly proud considering this was all my idea.

"Chloe this was your idea," Simon questioned.

"Yeah, we were all getting sick of your pranks, we thought you needed a taste of your own medicine."

"Well I guess I know who will be my next target," he stated and I gulped. "Chloe I would start sleeping with one eye open."

"Simon you know there wont be any chance to do something extreme to Chloe, since I hardly ever leave her side," Derek growled.

"You wanna bet, you have to leave her at some point and that is when I'll make my move," and that is when he laughed like a crazy maniac. "Mu wahahaha!" and ran to take a shower.

"You know Derek I think your brother has fell off the deep end," Tori laughed.

"Tori I think I have to agree with you, Chloe you know I wont let Simon do anything to you. If I have to I will sleep in front of your room until Simon quits this crazy act." Derek looked so serious, and I knew that he would try to protect me through all of this no matter what I said.

"Derek you don't have to do that," I tried to change his mind.

"I think it is my duty as your boyfriend and since it is my brother who is out to get you, to protect you from him."

Derek had started following me everywhere, and I didn't mind, but Simon was following my every move too...that was making me feel like I was being stalked. I was actually starting to feel scared about what Simon was going to do to me, I guess I was just going to have to wait and see.


	3. Itchy Situation

Chapter 3: An Itchy Situation

Tori and I had been hiding in our bedroom when we heard a groaning and thumping noise, we snuck out into the hallway to find Derek scratching his butt.

"Uh Derek what are you doing?" I asked. He stood straight up when he heard my voice, and blushed.

"Um I kind of itch," he whispered, while Tori was howling with laughter.

"Chloe that has to be a big turn off," she said in between gasps.

"Go away Tori," Derek barked.

"Fine, I'll leave you with the mutt and his flees."

"Sorry Chloe I wished you hadn't seem me do that," he blushed.

"Where do you itch?"

"Pretty much everywhere," Derek groaned, and I walked over to him.

"Derek turn around."

"Okay…" When Derek had turned around I reached up to scratch behind his shoulders, and Derek moaned.

"Does that feel any better?" I wasn't sure if he wanted me to help him.

"You have no idea how great that feels," with that he pulled me to the library door, went inside, and sprawled himself on the couch. "Please Chloe will you help me?"

"Of course," I laughed. I walked to where he was laying, and climbed on top his back straddling him. I started at the back of his neck working my way down his spinal cord. When I got down to his lower back I went back up, but this time when I got to his neck instead of scratching I kissed the spot right below his ear, and Derek allowed a low growling sound out of the back of his throat.

"How does that feel?" I whispered in his ear.

"Amazing…" he moaned.

"Good." I went back to scratching his back, but I massaged it more than scratched, and every once in awhile he would let out another moan. I felt proud that I could make him feel this way, and I had never seen him so relaxed. It always upsets me how he is always so tense, awaiting the next danger to find us.

"So Derek do you have any idea why you itch so badly?"

"I think it has do with Simon…I think he put itching powder in my clothes, because the itching didn't start until I had showered and changed. Also if I had to bet I would say he put some in yours and Tori's clothes too, for revenge."

"Well that's just great I don't exactly like sleeping in jeans," I groaned.

"Well I'm pretty sure that I can smell it out…see if he missed anything."

"We should probably go warn Tori…"

"Do we have to, this feels so good," he asked and I laughed.

"It's the right thing to do, and after we do, plus find me some clothes we can come back…okay."

"Fine," he said and I slid off of his back, and tried to walk off; that's when I felt two strong hands grab my waist and pull me back. Derek pulled me to where I was standing in between his legs, and I felt him kiss the back of my neck.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear, then went back to my neck, and it was my turn to moan. This boy had way too much power over me. I lost count after a few moments of how long we stood like that until he heard the water turn on.

"Come on we better go catch her…TORI," he called. We ran as fast as we could trying to get to her.

"What do you want, I was getting ready to take a shower?" she asked.

"That's the problem," I huffed, and went into an explanation of what we thought was on her clothes.

"Tori can I see your pajamas?" Derek asked.

"Okay." When she handed her pj's to Derek he took a big sniff, and nodded.

"Just as we suspected, come on lets go back to your room, and see if he missed anything."

As it turns out my clothes were saturated with the crap while he missed a few pieces of Tori's clothing, so she was okay to take a shower.

"So what am I supposed to sleep in?" I asked Derek with a sigh.

"Do you want to see if maybe he missed one of my T-shirts?"

"I'll try anything, as long as I don't have to sleep in jeans."

When we got to Derek's room he started shuffling around in his clothes, and found a large T-shirt for me, thank goodness, and some other clean stuff for him.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower, I'll meet you ion the library in a few minutes. After I took my shower I slipped on Derek's huge shirt, it fell all the way down to my knees like a dress. I pulled the collar up to my nose and inhaled it smelled just like him, I might actually have to start stealing his clothes more often this was nice.

When I walked back into the library Derek had already changed, and I watched his eyes travel down my body. I felt myself blush, I new I was probably showing more than my pajamas reveal.

"I think I could defiantly get used to you in my shirts," Derek said causing my blush to turn a deeper red.

"So you like?" I asked.

"Most defiantly…come here."

"Okay." When I walked over to Derek he didn't waste no time pulling me to him, and kissed me deeply, causing me to just about collapse, and Derek to pull me onto his lap. He must have realized that was running out of breath, cause he moved to my neck kissing me there, and did it feel amazing. After who knows how long we just laid down on the couch, just breathing in one another, relaxing.

"Can we just sleep here?" I asked already about half asleep.

"I don't see why not," Derek yawned.

I don't think I have ever slept that deeply…until I started to itch. I squirmed around trying to reach, when I felt Derek move his arm to scratch too.

"Derek…" I shook him- "Derek wake up, I think Simon found us." When Derek's eyes snapped open I could see the anger in his eyes.

"That little brat, it's one thing to put this crap on our clothes when were not around, but directly on us while were sleeping that is a completely different story," he growled and started to try to get up, but I pulled on his arm.

"Can't this wait 'til morning, I'm itchy and not in the mood," I yawned I was still pretty sleepy.

"So am I, but there's nothing we can really do about it except suck it up and scratch," so that's what we did we took turns scratching each others back's. If you walked in on us it probably looked pretty funny cause we were doing everything to stop the itch, but nothing was working, and we couldn't make much noise since it was only four o'clock in the morning.

"This is miserable," I moaned sometime later. "Isn't there something we can do?"

"Well if we had more clothes to put we could take a shower, but we don't so I don't know what to do." Well this just sucks, and I was mad. Simon just could not stop, I think we may have to get help from a shrink.

"This is what I am going to do, I am going to go take a shower, and wring my shirt out in the sink, then dry with the hair dyer," I huffed.

"I guess that is probably the only thing we can do, after your done I'll do the same. Then we have to figure out some way to end this." Derek was just as angry as I was.

When we walked by my room I heard Tori on the inside walking around and groaning.

"He must have gotten her too, why don't you go explain the plan to Tori while I take a shower," I told Derek, then stretched up on my toes to kiss him.

"Okay, I will." I took my time in the shower making sure to rid myself of that nasty powder. We have to think of a way to stop this, and I believe I might just know how.

**A/N: Okay the ending to that chapter was not as good as I would have liked it to be, but I couldn't figure out how to end it with out writing a another thousand words. It will probably take me awhile for the next chapter, I'm suffering from writers block so if you have any prank ideas let me know. **


	4. The Final Showdown

Chapter 4: The Final Showdown

I was following Derek into his room looking for the sleeping Simon, when we got there it was time for phase one. From what Derek has told me about Simon he is a very heavy sleeper, we started going through all of his drawers looking for every piece of clothing he owned, listening to Simon's loud snores. Once we had all of his clothes in a bag, it was time for Tori's part, she cast a sleeping spell to make sure he didn't wake up during this next part, Derek was supposed to remove Simon's pajamas from his body, which only consisted of a pair of boxers; Tori and I went out into the hallway while Derek did this.

"Tori how long do we have until Simon wakes up?" I whispered.

"Probably about an hour."

"That should be long enough for Derek and I to hide his clothes while you set up the camera right?"

"It should be, as long as you and Derek can keep your hands off each other, while you're putting away the clothes," she whispered back, and I blushed.

"We can keep our hands off each other."

"Uh huh sure you can," this is when Derek walked out into the hallway, carrying a pair of Spider-man boxers.

"Derek are you sure Simon is fifteen and not five," Tori said in between laughs.

"Yes he is fifteen, but he has an obsession with cartoons, come on we have to get going," he turned to me, and held out one of hands while reaching for the bag of Simon's clothes in the other.

Derek and I walked outside, heading towards the first tree in the yard where Derek placed the first piece of clothing, a pair of socks.

"Derek do you feel even somewhat bad about what we're doing," I questioned, and Derek stopped pulling me to him grasping my face in his hands.

"Of course I do, but my brother needs to stop this craziness, or we're going to have to put him in a psychiatric hospital," then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. It took us forever to hide all of Simon's clothes in the strangest places, making sure to only put a piece here and a piece there, never putting too many things close together. We had hid most of his boxers except for one pair which were placed tied up in a very high tree. Simon would be placed on the worst scavenger hunt of his life. When were finally done we still had a few minutes to spare, and when I wasn't looking Derek took advantage of the situation pushing me up against a tree, kissing me fiercely.

"Derek we can't we still have the last trap," I gasped in between his amazing kisses. The final trap was the best, when Simon pulled down his boxers if the trap worked correctly he would be pulled up in the tree hanging by a rope. This is where we could hopefully talk to Simon and convince his to stop all of this pranking.

"I think we can spare a minute," he said as he brushed a kiss over my collarbone, making me shiver, and moan.

"Afterward, after we end this madness then we can celebrate," I gasped.

"Fine, but one last kiss," and he then proceeded to give me a kiss that warmed me from the top of my head to the end of my toes, making me feel dizzy. When he pulled back he smirked, and chuckled at my dizzy state. I watched as Derek set the trap, and when he reached up in the air his shirt would rise giving me a glace at those perfect abs making my mind turn to mush. When I would see that little bit of stomach I had to fight the images that popped into my head, it's hard to believe how easily my mind went to the gutter.

"So Derek how did you learn to do all of this?" I stuttered trying to change the path my mind was taking.

"Would you believe boy scouts?" Derek looking at me strangely.

"No not really you were in the boy scouts?" That was really hard to believe, Derek was always more of the nerdy type.

"Yeah, Dad put Simon and me in boy scouts when we were younger, in case we ever needed it for survival skills, and I guess they have come in handy," I laughed I just couldn't see Derek in the boy scouts, earning all the badges in a khaki uniform.

"What are you laughing about?" he glared, "I was a very good boy scout, I earned a lot of badges."

"I was thinking about you in one of those little uniforms," I laughed. Derek then got this really serious look in his eyes like he was getting ready to pounce me, I started backing up and ran into a tree.

When he reached where I was standing he put his hands on either side of my head trapping me against him, and he spoke.

"You know most girls enjoy a man in uniform," he huskily whispered in my ear, then sucked on the spot right on the hollow of my ear, causing one of those growls only he can make me do to bubble up, and Derek smirked.

"Admit it Chloe, you might would like seeing me in something like that," and kissed me licking my bottom lip in the process causing me to moan. With his powerful kisses and the way he was pressed up against me I couldn't help the image that came into my head Derek in a police uniform...no Chloe do not go there. He was trying to make my mind turn to mush, and it was working, he moved his hand placing it on my hip, and I felt it slide up under the hem of my shirt.

"Chloe I know your mind it's thinking about what I'm saying whether you like it or not," he chuckled. When he stopped to kiss my neck I forced out one barely coherent word.

"Jerk-" and I felt him chuckle and smirk into my neck, " Derek we probably need to stop," I mumbled.

"Do we have too," I felt him whisper into my hair.

"If we want to see the results of all are hard work...yeah we do," I breathed as I felt my heart start to slow down.

"Fine, but we'll finish this later," he gave me one last smoldering look, causing me to gulp, and we started back to the house.

We barely made it back to the house.

"Where have you two been, he starting to wake up," Tori then looked at and said, "You know what I don't want to know, I told you Chloe that you can't keep your hands off each other," she whispered.

"Well we're here now, so shut up Tori," Derek said.

"Did you get the camera set up?" I asked.

"Yup we're ready to go we just have to wait." It wasn't long after that when we heard the distinct sounds of Simon waking up, it was about eight o'clock in the morning. We heard him pad around the room, and then he stopped.

"What the crap?" We heard him say, then there was a lot of drawers opening and closing. "DEREK, CHLOE, TORI WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ALL OF MY CLOTHES," we heard him yell, and we started to laugh.

"You'll have to find them Simon," Derek said.

"Argh," he yelled, and the door flew open revealing a very naked, ticked Simon, then the camera flashed, and I blushed, but after what he had done to us I couldn't help to laugh, even though I felt bad. When he took in all of laughing at him he tore off down the hallway.

"None of your clothes are in the house," Derek yelled after him as we took off behind his streaking figure. We followed Simon out of the house, and found him reaching up to grab his socks, quickly sliding them on, before taking off into the woods. He ran around finding different pieces of clothes a shirt here a jacket, that he tied around his waist trying to hide his mad hood. Finally he had put on most of his clothes which except for underwear. He was still running around the woods when he reached the big trap that Derek had set, so he reached up grabbed the boxers, and the trap worked perfectly. Simon was hanging by his feet in the tree.

"Simon we didn't want to do this, but you left us no choice, three heads are better than one, and this needs to stop," Derek spoke.

"So how about, a truce Simon," I asked him.

"What I can't believe is that you would do this to me," Simon said.

"You left us no choice, we had to prove to you that all of together can out smart you," Derek spoke to his brother.

"Simon, I promise that if you make a truce with us I'll make sure the pictures are deleted," I said.

"Chloe-" Tori hissed, and I put my hand out to stop her.

"After this I think I just need to up my game," Simon said.

"Well then we wont let you down until you agree," Derek countered.

"You wouldn't leave me here."

"Watch me, come on guys," and we started to walk away when we heard Simon call us back.

"Fine I will stop pranking you guys, I mean you have already took away pretty much every bit of dignity I had," he whined.

"You promise," I asked.

"I promise Chloe, Derek, and Tori, I will stop the pranks if you delete the pictures."

"Deal," Derek said then proceeded to let Simon down from the tree.

When Simon was down from the tree he pouted,and headed back to the house I was getting ready to walk back too, when Tori stopped me.

"You know Chloe wasn't Simon pretty small for his age?" Tori questioned, and I blushed.

"Tori I am not really trying to think about it," I laughed.

"Whatever," and she started back to the house, I was going to follow her when I felt two arms grab me around the waist.

"We won," he whispered in my ear, and started brushing kisses up and down my neck.

"Mmhmm," I hummed.

"So do you want to celebrate, or are you no longer attracted to me now that you have seen all of Simon," Derek chuckled.

"Trust me, Simon is not the one I like," I said the he turned me around in his arms and kissed me, "and from what I've seen you, you are much more attractive than Simon," I whispered when we broke apart for air.

"Good-"and we ended in that same position from earlier, I was backed up against a tree again, and I wrapped my legs around Derek's waist. We kissed forever, and I couldn't think, every time he kisses me my brain cells die. He sucked on my neck, and I'm sure there will be evidence of that later, but I didn't care. I could tell he was happy all this business with Simon was over, and he was right we did celebrate, kissing each other without interruption.

THE END

**A/n: So I hope this last chapter was acceptable, and if you liked it will you please review. It would mean so much to me. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
